Temporary implantable leads are often used to evaluate the usefulness of neurostimulation prior to implanting a chronically implantable system within a patient. In some instances, as a treatment for urinary incontinence, patients may be implanted with a trial percutaneous nerve evaluation lead in order to evaluate the efficacy of sacral nerve stimulation for a particular patient. In some cases, the trial lead may be introduced from the posterior side of the sacrum, through a foramen thereof, and into the vicinity of the sacral nerves in order to place an electrode into close proximity with the sacral nerves. At the percutaneous entry point on the patient's back, the lead can be coiled and then affixed to the skin with a small transparent dressing.
While there are advantages to using temporary medical leads to evaluate the potential performance of neurostimulation, there are several potential complications. Examples of potential complications include lead migration and infection. Because, in many cases, the trial lead exits the skin and is only taped to the back of the patient, the lead can be accidently displaced by the patient as they move about performing daily activities. In order to reduce the risks of infection, the time period in which the lead remains implanted is often-times reduced.